Various applications making use of near field radio communication have been put into practical use. In general applications, with reading of some information from a radio frequency (RF) tag serving as a trigger, predetermined processing is performed.
In the prior technique as described above, information stored in an RF tag has been read and processing reflecting the read information has merely been performed.
A game program bringing about new user experiences when one player or a plurality of players use(s) a plurality of RF tags to progress game processing has been demanded.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable game program executed by a computer incorporating a near field radio communication function, and the game program causes the computer to perform the following acts. The acts include reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium, first data stored in that information storage medium, registering the read first data, reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium after registration of the first data, second data stored in that information storage medium, and progressing game processing when the second data matches with the first data.
The step of progressing game processing may include not progressing the game processing when the second data does not match with the first data.
There may be a plurality of types of information storage medium from which data is read through near field radio communication.
The step of progressing game processing may include not progressing the game processing when the type of the information storage medium from which the second data has been read is identical to the type of the information storage medium from which the first data has been read and when the second data does not match with the first data.
The step of progressing game processing may include progressing the game processing even when the second data does not match with the first data when the type of the information storage medium from which the second data has been read is different from the type of the information storage medium from which the first data has been read.
The step of progressing game processing may include progressing the game processing under a first game rule when the type of the information storage medium from which the second data has been read is identical to the type of the information storage medium from which the first data has been read and progressing the game processing under a second game rule when the type of the information storage medium from which the second data has been read is different from the type of the information storage medium from which the first data has been read.
The step of registering the first data may include registering a plurality of pieces of the first data.
The step of registering the first data may include registering the plurality of pieces of the first data in association with respective specific players.
The step of progressing game processing may include comparing one piece of first data selected in a predetermined order from among the plurality of pieces of the registered first data with the second data.
The step of registering the first data may include registering the first data in association with a specific character. The step of progressing game processing may include controlling a character associated with the first data.
The information storage medium may be formed in a shape representing any character. The step of progressing game processing may include controlling a character corresponding to a shape represented by the information storage medium from which the first data has been read.
The step of controlling a character may include displaying the character in a game space.
The step of controlling a character may include moving the character in a game space.
The step of reading second data may include activating data reading from the information storage medium while a character associated with any registered first data is displayed.
The step of reading second data may include activating data reading from the information storage medium while a character associated with any registered first data is controllable.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a communication module that exchanges data with an information storage medium by establishing near field radio communication with the information storage medium, a first reading module that reads, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium, first data stored in that information storage medium, a registration module that registers the first data read by the first reading module, a second reading module that reads, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium after registration of the first data, second data stored in that information storage medium, and a process progress module that progresses game processing when the second data matches with the first data.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a communication module that exchanges data with an information storage medium by establishing near field radio communication with the information storage medium and a processing module. The processing module performs acts by executing a game program. The acts include reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium, first data stored in that information storage medium, registering the read first data, reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium after registration of the first data, second data stored in that information storage medium, and progressing game processing when the second data matches with the first data.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game processing method performed by a computer incorporating a near field radio communication function. The game processing method includes reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium, first data stored in that information storage medium, registering the read first data, reading, by establishing near field radio communication with an information storage medium after registration of the first data, second data stored in that information storage medium by establishing near field radio communication with the information storage medium after registration of the first data, and progressing game processing when the second data matches with the first data.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.